TMNT-De otra Manera
by LunaFernanda
Summary: La historia de cómo las tortugas salen a la superficie,conocen nuevos amigos y lucharan para traer la justicia a la ciudad...*TMNT 2012, Temporada 1(con algunos detalles de otras adaptaciones de la SERIE)*Narrado por:MIWA y mi OC TASHA-


**¡Hola amigos!**

**Este es mi primer fic y espero que lo disfruten. Al final de cada Chapter voy a poner algo como un "dato curioso" relacionado con el capitulo, sino pondré un aviso.**

**Disclaimer: Las tortugas no me pertenecen (ojala si), de lo único que soy dueña es de un Oc, el único que incluiré en la historia.**

**¡Bien, vamos con el capitulo! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a los Hamato **_"El Origen de las Tortugas 1 y 2"_

Era un día tranquilo como siempre en la cálida ciudad de Nueva York, y en lo más profundo de la tierra, justo al lado de unas vías de tren subterráneas, viven los Hamato (Leo, Donie, Raph y Mickey), cuatro hermanos tortugas entrenados en Ninjutsu por una rata llamada Splinter.

Era hora de su entrenamiento, los primeros fueron MickeyvsLeo, después de una dura pelea gano Leo, dándole en el estomago de Mickey con el mango de su espada. Después fue el turno de DonievsRaph, el ninja de morado hizo girar ese palo con mucha destreza y habilidad, Rafael solo lo observo e hizo tronar su cuello, Donie no dijo nada y empezó a ataca a Raph, quien evitaba los golpes del Bo con gran habilidad y le parecía demasiado fácil, entonces Donie giro su Bo y cerró los ojos para darle a Raph, cuando los abrió, su arma ya no estaba en sus manos…el Bo lo había cogido el cinta roja, lo hizo girar y luego lo partió en dos.

**-DONIE: **¿Hubiera soltado mi Bo?-

**-RAPH: **Hubieras soltado tu Bo (persigue a Donie y le golpea el caparazón con las dos mitades del palo)-

**-DONIE: **Esta bien, está bien, ¡ME RINDO!-

Es el turno de los ganadores: LeovsRaph, ambos peleaban con gran habilidad, hasta que…Rapha derribo a Leo gracias a sus sais.

**-SPLINTER: **¡Yame!(El sensei se acerco donde estaban sus hijos)Lo hicieron muy bien-

**-RAPH: **Yo lo hice mejor que ellos-

**-SPLINTER: **Ese fue un entrenamiento de destreza Rafael, no para deducir quien gana y quién no-

**-RAPH: **Ya lo sé, pero ellos perdieron y yo gane(dice orgulloso y Splinter le aplica presión al cuello)¡Ayayay!¡Pero lo importante es que todos lo hicimos bien, BUEN TRABAJO CHICOS!-

**-SPLINTER:**(lo suelta y se ríe)-

* * *

**...INTRO...**

**Narra: MIWA**

Luego del entrenamiento, estaban los chicos en el comedor comiendo algas y gusanos (¡Estos se movían!), en ese instante alguien entro y saludo a los chicos.

**-X: **Hola (dijo la misteriosa voz)-

**-Tortugas: **¡Hola Miwa! (saludaron alegres sus hermanos menores)-

Esa soy yo, Hamato Miwa, una chica de 16 años, tenía el cabello castaño corto hasta arriba de los hombros y bien degrafilado, ojos marrón claro y piel blanca con maquillaje, delineador negro y labial rojo. Llevaba puesto un polo deportivo azul un poco ajustado, unos shorts grises con tachas, unas medias blancas hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas y tenis negros algo desgastados. La chica se sentó al lado de Splinter y le depósito un beso.

**-SPLINTER:** ¿Cómo estas hija?-

**-MIWA: **Bien papito, gracias-

**-MCIKEY:**(acercándose con un plato sopero, obviamente tenia algas)¿Alguien quiere? ¿Alguien quiere?-

**-LEO: **No, gracias-

**-RAPH: **Paso-

**-DONIE: **Todo tuyo Mikey-

**-MIWA: **La verdad estoy muy llena-

**-MICKEY: **Entonces no creo que tengan espacio para esto (muestra un pastel con velas y unos gusanos caminando en el)-

**-DONIE: **Eso es un pastel de algas-

**-RAPH: **Con…gusanos?-

**-LEO:** ¿De que esta echa la cobertura?-

**-MICKEY: **No querrán saberlo, ¡Feliz Día de la Mutación!-

**-Tortugas y MIWA: **¡Feliz Día de la Mutación!(dijimos alegres)-

**-SPLINTER: **¡Ah sí!, recuerdo que hoy hace quince años, nos convertimos en la familia más extraña-

**-MICKEY: **Cuéntenos la historia, sensei-

**-SPLINTER: **Pero si ya se los conté varias veces-

**-MICKEY: **Por favor… ¡POR FAVOOORRR!-

**-RAPH:**(le tapa la boca) Por favor, es el único modo para que Mikey se calle-

**-SPLINTER: **Esta bien, hace quince años, salí de una tienda con cuatro tortugas bebe... (y así nos cuenta la historia de su mutación...)-

* * *

**Narra: TASHA**

**{En la ciudad}**

En una casa bastante grande y lujosa vivía la familia O'Neil: Kirby es mi padre de cabello rojo y ojos verdes era un hombre muy trabajador y cuidaba mucho a sus dos hijas. La mayor, mi hermana Abril es muy responsable, bonita e inteligente, le saco el cabello a mi papá y los ojos de mamá **(azules)** y yo, Natasha soy divertida y extrovertida, tengo los mismos ojos que mi papá y el cabello de mamá** (castaño, casi rubio)** aunque hemos pasado por mucho dolor, mamá se fue :'( eso me da mucha tristeza y, a pesar de ello, los tres seguimos adelante.

Papá entro en nuestra habitación y dijo que debíamos apurarnos a salir, ya que nos había invitado a ver una película. Abril y yo nos cambiamos: Abril se puso una camiseta amarilla donde tenía escrito el número 5 en el con mangas negras y brazaletes marrones, shorts de mezclilla y debajo leggins negros con botas negras, se recogió el cabello con una coleta y se dejo el flequillo; yo me recogí el cabello con una trenza, amarrada con un listón azul oscuro y sin flequillo, la cual me llegaba hasta la cintura, usaba una camisa morada y blanca con el numero 9 en él y mangas hasta los codos, shorts de mezclilla, medias negras hasta los muslos y botines negros.

**-ABRIL: **Bueno Tasha, ya estamos listas-

**-TASHA: **Si, No puedo creer que papá nos haya invitado al cine-

**-ABRIL: **Tienes razón, hace arto que no nos lleva-

**-TASHA: **¿Y qué película veremos? (pregunte algo entusiasmada)-

**-ABRIL: **Papá dijo que sería sorpresa-

**-KIRBY: **¡Niñas! Hora de irnos-

**-ABRIL y TASHA:**¡Ya vamos papi! (dicho esto nos fuimos para el cine)-

* * *

**Narra: MIWA**

**{De regreso a las Alcantarillas}**

Después de terminar de contar la historia, Leo toma la palabra.

**-LEO: **Sensei, no cree que sería bueno que saliéramos, ahora que tenemos 15-

**-SPLINTER: **Si (nos emocionamos) y...no (ahora nos disgustamos) Ustedes no están preparados para enfrentarse al mundo humano, un ninja debe aprender de sus errores-

**-DONIE: **Ya veo, entonces para hacer algo bien, hay que equivocarse, ¿Podemos salir?-

**-SPLINTER: **Si y...no-

**-LEO: **Maestro Splinter, no podemos permanecer aquí sentados, además ¿Por qué Miwa si puede salir y nosotros no?-

**-MIWA: **Porque soy la única humana de la familia (me giro hacia mi padre) Papá, se que proteges a mis hermanos, pero Leo tiene razón-

**-SPLINTER:** (mira a sus hijos poniendo caras suplicantes) Esta bien, pueden subir esta noche-

Todos nos emocionamos y cada quien fue a hacer lo suyo, en la sala Raph estaba leyendo un comic y al lado suyo estaba yo cepillando mi cabello (niña vanidosa), mientras Leo estaba casi pegado a la televisión viendo su programa favorito; Rapha le decía: -**ese programa es estúpido- **pero Leo le decía todo lo contrario, luego llegaron Donie y Mickey y los cinco alistamos las armas. Mi arma son dos abanicos de guerra con filos pequeños. Nos despedimos de mi papa y salimos.

**{En algún lugar de NY}**

Para los cuatro quelonios era algo nuevo, por eso los acompañe para enseñarles las maravillas de la ciudad, era su guía turista personal, los cinco ibamos saltando de edificio en edificio, en eso un chico en una motoneta se detuvo en frente de ellos y Raph lo asusto.

**-LEO: **No podemos dejar que nos vean-

**-MIWA: **¡Ejem!-

**-LEO: **A ti si te pueden ver, ¡vamos chicos!-

Fuimos saltando hacia lo alto de un edificio, Mickey vio algo en suelo, lo recogió y se fue corriendo hacia donde sus hermanos, les mostro una caja de pizza y la probaron por primera vez, era lo mejor que habían probado, excepto por mí, ya conocía las maravillas de la ciudad. Minutos después seguíamos saltando por las terrazas y las azoteas de los edificios y nos detuvimos a descansar.

**-LEO: **Bueno será mejor irnos-

**-RAPH,DONIE,MICKEY y MIWA: **¡Owww! (todos nos dimos la vuelta, pero Donie vio algo)-

**-DONIE: **Oigan, ¿Qué es eso?... (en eso vio a dos chicas, una era pelirroja de ojos azules y la otra era castaña casi rubia de ojos verdes, iban caminando junto con un señor. Donie quedo embobado en cuanto vio a la pelirroja, con corazones alrededor y la baba saliendo de su boca)...Es la niña más linda que he visto-

**-RAPH: **¿No es la única niña a quien has visto?(recibe un pellizco de mi parte) Ok, la segunda niña que has visto-

**-DONIE: **Sostengo lo dicho-

**Narra: TASHA**

Íbamos camino al cine con Abril y papá, hasta que fuimos detenidos por una camioneta, de allí salieron varios hombres de negro y otro sujeto que vestía diferente a ellos, uno de los hombres de negro le pego al padre de las chicas, dejándolo inconsciente, mi hermana gritaba con todas su fuerzas, mientras que corría por ayuda.

**-DONIE: **Hay que salvarlos-

**-LEO: **Splinter dijo que no podemos hacerlo, hay que alejarse de las personas...y los inodoros-

**-RAPH: **¡Oye bro! dijiste que querías ser un héroe-

**-MIWA: **Además, no todos los humanos son del todo malos-

**-LEO: **¿Y qué te hace pensar eso, eh?-

**-MIWA: **Sera porque soy tu hermana y porque también soy... ¡una humana!-

**-MICKEY: **¿Qué hay de los inodoros?-

**-MIWA: **Esos sí que son malos-

**-DONIE: **Pues no me interesa (dicho esto salió al rescate)-

**-LEO: **Pero... (el resto de sus hermanos saltaron a la acción) Ahh (el cinta azul se une con ellos)-

Los cinco hermanos se quedaron por un buen rato peleando con esos hombres de traje negro, uno de ellos cargo a la pelirroja, quien pedía ayuda a todo pulmón. Donie la escucho y fue a su rescate. Golpeo al hombre negro con su bo, haciendo que soltara a la chica y el cinta morada la atrapo.

**-ABRIL: **¡AAAAhhh! (grita la chica pelirroja)-

**-DONIE: **Tranquila, no te asustes (le extiende la mano)-

La pelirroja seguía muy asustada por lo que estaba viendo, pero...no le quedo de otra sino en confiar en esa tortuga de ojos marrón, la chica trato de cogerle la mano, hasta que fue derribado por uno de esos tipos...Demasiado tarde, se la habían llevado.

**-DONIE: **¡Tenemos que rescatarlos! (se fue corriendo y los demás lo siguieron, a excepción de Mickey)-

El quelonio de la cinta naranja sintió la presencia de alguien así que saco sus nunchakus y al girarse vio a la chica rubia(yo),por mi parte lo vi algo aterrada, estaba tan asustada que no se me salían las palabras, ahí fue cuando perdí todas mis fuerzas, mi...energía se había acabado y...me desmaye.

Mientras estaba desmayada, la tortuga sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él y se giro rápidamente, era uno de esos hombres, ambos se enfrentaron hasta que el quelonio lo derribo y de ese hombre salían ¿corto circuito?, al chico se le hizo muy extraño y se fue acercando de a poco aun con la guardia en alto, para su sorpresa, del estomago del sujeto salía lo que parecía ser un cerebro, el cual corrió aterrado.

**-MICKEY: **¡AHHHHHH!-

A pesar de haber quedado inconsciente, pude escuchar claramente la pelea y los gritos del chico de cinta anaranjada. El salió corriendo en busca de los demás, pero antes se acerco a donde estaba, tendida en el suelo, no lo dudo ni un segundo y me cargo. Se preguntaran si él se sonrojo o si yo me sonroje, la respuesta. ¡Claro que NO!, en cuanto lo vi pensé que esa tortuga podría tener unos 15, es demasiado grande para mí. Yo solo soy una niña de nueve años.

Mientras tanto, los otros quelonios y la chica estaban persiguiendo a ese camión, enseguida llego Mickey (aun no se sus nombres) cargándome en brazos.

**-LEO:** ¿Por qué la trajiste Mickey?-

**-MICKEY:** (acelerado) ¡PerdonLeoperosedesmayo!-

**-MIWA: **A ver Mikey, despacio. ¿Dices que se desmayo?-

**-MICKEY:** (asiente) ¡Ah y una cosa más! (trataba de respirar) ¡Hay robots alienígenas!-

**Narra: MIWA**

Nos quedamos viendo entre sí, luego vinieron las carcajadas, Mickey se enojo bastante con nosotros, nos decía a grito herido que era verdad y que tenía un cerebro en su estomago. Nadie le creyó.

**-MIWA:** Sera mejor llevarla y...no se preocupen por papá, yo me encargo de eso ¿ok?-

Las tortugas asienten y los seis fuimos a los drenajes, una vez adentro, le explico todo a mi padre y este accedió a que la niña se quedara, mientras eso ocurría, Mickey puso cuidadosamente a la pequeñita en el sofá y la dejo allí hasta que despertara.

Los cinco nos reunimos en el dojo y...de la calma paso a una ola de discusión, Splinter los detuvo y se puso a hablar con nosotros.

**-SPLINTER: **Creo que sería mejor tratar el siguiente año-

**-DONIE: **¡El siguiente año!, pero sensei vi como esa chica me veia a los ojos y sé que ella puede confiar en mi…digo, nosotros-

**-SPLINTER:** (se giro y vio una foto familiar, pensó y analizo bien el asunto)Tienes razón Donatello, deben ir a salvar a esa familia, y para poder trabajar en equipo, necesitaran de un líder-

**-LEO:** (levanta la mano)¿Puedo ser el líder, sensei?-

**-MIWA: **Woah tiempo fuera señor, yo soy la mayor y además, una mujer también lidera-

**-RAPH: **¡Oye! yo patee tu caparazón Leo, así que yo debería ser el líder-

**-DONIE: **Yo soy el genio de la familia, debo ser yo-

**-MICKEY: **¡NO, debo ser yo! (los demás lo miran) No hay razón, solo digo que sería genial-

Al final el sensei escoge a Leonardo y los cinco salimos a rescatar a mi familia, mientras papa se sentó justo al lado de la niña, y la vio detenidamente...

* * *

_**...A PARTIR DE AQUI ES:**_

_**LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE "El Origen de las Tortugas"...**_

* * *

**Narra: TASHA**

Entonces abrí mis ojos, el lugar que apenas divisaba era totalmente diferente, no me encontraba en casa, eso era lo más seguro. Al momento de abrir mis ojos completamente, y ver a una rata gigante sentada al lado mío, me paro de golpe.

**-TASHA:** ¡AAAAA!-

**-SPLINTER:** (Se giro) Al fin despiertas pequeña-

**-TASHA:** ¿D-D-Donde...es-toy? ¿Qui-quien es us-ted? (balbuceando)-

**-SPLINTER:** Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Splinter-

**-TASHA:** S-S-soy Natasha, pero todos me dicen Tasha. Un placer (sonaba más tranquila)-

**-SPLINTER:** El placer es mío Natasha, ¿te importa si te llamo por tu nombre?-

**-TASHA:** (niega)-

Entonces Splinter estuvo hablando conmigo acerca de lo que había pasado, el me contó sobre su mutación y que tenía cinco hijos ninja, cuatro habían mutado y su hija era humana, hay me di cuenta de que se trataban de las tortugas, también me dijo sobre lo que paso con su esposa y la amistad que tuvo con ese tal Destructor. Por mi parte, le conté sobre esos tipos de negro que secuestraron a mi hermana y a mi padre. Splinter me dijo que no me preocupara, que sus hijos los rescatarían. Me sentí mas aliviada.

* * *

**Narra: MIWA**

**{En otra parte de NY}**

Las tortugas junto conmigo estábamos siguiendo la camioneta donde se supone estarían esa chica y su padre, algo me dice en mi interior que ya los había visto antes, la cuestión es: "¿En dónde?", ahí fue cuando la camioneta dio vueltas y cayó. Raph se ubico detrás del carro y al abrir la compuerta, salió rodando un contenedor, siguió hasta llegar a donde Mickey. Este se sorprendió de lo que estaba viendo.

**-MICKEY:** ¡Mamá!-

**...INTRO...**

Nosotros hicimos un tono de "wow" al unísono ya que nos quedamos sorprendidos.

**-MIWA:** Ese es el mutageno que los transformo-

**-MICKEY:** ¡Tomemos un poco!-

**-RAPH:** ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué harías tal cosa Mickey?-

**-MICKEY:** Claro, porque si mutas a un mutante, se vuelve un ¡Súper mutante!-

**-DONIE:** O...una sustancia verde y gelatinosa-

**-LEO:** Esto es grave, quien haya secuestrado a esa familia está relacionado con lo que nos paso a los cuatro hace 15 años-

**-MIWA:** _"¿Por qué siento que conozco a esa familia?"_ y ¿Cómo es posible?-

**-MICKEY:** Para robots alienígenas, nada es imposible-

**-DONIE:** ¡Basta con lo de los robots Mickey! No existen-

* * *

**Narra: TASHA**

__Con SPLINTER y TASHA__

**-SPLINTER: **¿Quieres un poco de te?-

**-TASHA:** Si, muchas gracias-

**-SPLINTER:** (me entrega la taza) ¿Qué edad tienes?-

**-TASHA:** Nueve, ya casi cumplo diez-

**-SPLINTER:** Pues, por tu físico... (Me observa) diría que tienes como...13-

**-TASHA:** Lo sé es que...soy alta para mi edad, jajá. Y dígame ¿usted enseño artes marciales antes de...bueno, ya sabe?-

**-SPLINTER:** La verdad fui un estudiante, y cuando me transforme en lo que soy, decidí enseñarles a mis hijos lo que había aprendido en Japón-

**-TASHA:** Wow-

* * *

**Narra: MIWA  
**

__De vuelta con las TORTUGAS y MIWA__

**-MICKEY:** Para robots alienígenas, nada es imposible-

**-DONIE:** ¡Basta con lo de los robots Mickey! No existen-

**-MICKEY:** Ah no, pues observen (se acerco a un hombre y le intento jalar la piel) Ok, este no es, pero...los otros si eran-

**-RAPH:** ¡BASTA, ES HORA DE RESPUESTAS! (se acerca a hombre y lo agarra con fuerza) ¿Quién eres y que quieren con esto? (muestra el mutageno)-

**-Hombre:** Soy Snake y no pienso decir nada, monstruo-

**-RAPH:** Es porque no sabes quienes somos (lanza a Snake con feroz brutalidad y se acerca) Veras, los cuatro éramos muchachos normales hasta que... (Abre el frasco) tuvimos contacto con esto-

**-SNAKE:** ¿Qué haces? (asustado)-

**-RAPH:** Jugar algo llamado "La Rueda Mutante", puedes terminar guapo como yo, o... un tipo deforme y feo... ¡Como Mickey! (dijo burlón)- **(N/A: si claro, va a terminar guapo como Rapha XD!)**

**-MICKEY:** ¡HEY! (ofendido)-

**-RAPH: **Entonces, ¿te sientes afortunado?-

Raph estaba al borde de dejar caer la sustancia sobre Snake, este se asusto y confeso.

**-SNAKE:** ¡Esta bien! ¡Se hacen llamar Kraang! ¡Planean secuestrar a todos los científicos de la ciudad!-

**-MIWA:** Wow, eso resulto-

**-RAPH:** Claro hermanita, ¿a ti te gustaría verte como Mickey?-

**-MICKEY:** Aquí...estoy-

**-LEO:** ¿Dónde están?-

**-SNAKE:** No se (Raph le muestra el frasco) ¡Solo sé que los van a sacar de la ciudad, pero no se a donde los llevaran!-

**-DONIE:** ¡Increíble! el padre de la chica es científico, yo soy científico, jaja...Creo que voy a gustarle-

**-SNAKE:** No creo que seas de su tipo-

**-MIWA:** Dinos, ¿En donde están ahora? (dije en tono serio)-

* * *

**{Base del Kraang}**

La chica pelirroja y su padre estaban encerrados tras una puerta de vidrio al estilo tecnológico, ambos estaban preocupados por dos cosas. La primera, ¿Qué era lo que les iban a hacer esos tipos de negro? Y lo segundo y…lo más importante, la pequeña Tasha, eso les preocupaba más.

**-ABRIL:** Papá, ¿Qué será de mi hermana, si no salimos de esta?-

**-KIRBY:** No te preocupes por eso Abril, Tasha es una mujer muy fuerte al igual que tu y sé que ella lograra salir adelante-

Esas palabras le devolvieron un poco el ánimo a Abril, su padre tenía toda la razón, Natasha ya se podía cuidar por sí misma. Ha aprendido muchas cosas, como cocinar y mantener limpia la casa. Ambos sabían que Tasha no se iba a dejar caer por nada del mundo.

* * *

**Narra: MIWA**

**{En la cima de un edificio}**

Los chicos estábamos observando el perímetro, Leo desde sus binoculares decía que había cientos de ellos, Raph obviamente quería saltar a la acción, yo lo detuve y les dije que había que tener un plan, Donie dijo que tenía razón, ya que la vida de varias familias está en juego. A Mickey se le antojo un poco de esa pizza, Leo se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

**-LEO:** ¿Dónde está Snake?-

**-MICKEY:** Ah (se volteo y no estaba) ¡Ups!-

Lo perseguimos bajando la escalera de incendios, yo me adelante a buscar a la familia mientras mis hermanos iban por Snake, los cuatro chicos perdieron su rastro y decidieron separarse. Donie con Mickey y Raph con Leo.

* * *

Donie y Mickey corrieron y pasaron por un callejón hasta llegar a la pared de una edificación.

**-DONIE:** ¿Habrá saltado por el muro?-

**-MICKEY:** Iré a ver (Donnie lo lanza y…) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh!...No creo que se haya ido por acá-

Por otro lado Leo y Raph seguían a Snake por otro lado, el tipo estaba oculto detrás de un contenedor de basura, Leo y Raph ya lo vieron, pero fingieron que no.

**-LEO:** ¡Parece que lo dejamos escapar!-

**-RAPH:** Woah, eres el líder, así que lo dejaste ir-

**-LEO:** Eso no ayuda-

**-RAPH:** No pensaba hacerlo-

**-LEO:** Ok, quieres que lidere, ¡Bien! Regresamos a las alcantarillas, nos alistamos y a media noche llevamos su camión a la base, creerán que somos él y…entraremos-

**-RAPH:** ¿Y golpearemos cabezas? (sonrisa maléfica)-

**-LEO:** Y luego…golpearemos cabezas (sonrisa maléfica)-

**-RAPH:** ¡AMO LOS FINALES FELICES! (Dicho esto se fueron)-

**{Las alcantarillas}**

Miwa estaba hablando con Tasha, ambas no sabían el porqué pero…sentían que se habían visto. Donie estaba construyendo un artefacto que les iba a ser de mucha utilidad, Raph se encontraba en la cocina con Mickey y Leo estaba ideando un plan para rescatar a la familia.

**-RAPH:** (En la cocina) Mira sé que no puedo mentirte, jamás hemos tenido una pelea como esta. Y no debes preocuparte por mí, ¡Voy a volver!... ¡Te amo amigo!-

Dijo Raph con lagrimas en los ojos y al frente de el, en una mesita esta una tortuga pequeña, comiendo una hoja de lechuga.

**-MICKEY:** Awww, estas charlando con tu mascotita-

**-RAPH:** ¡No! ¡CALLATE!-

**-MICKEY:** Pero que adorable-

**-RAPHA:** ¡TE HARE PICADILLO MICKEY!-

**-MICKEY:** ¡AAAAAA!-

Raph persigue a Mickey y Leo estaba viendo una vez más el plan que tenía en mente.

**-LEO:** Creo que este plan dará resultado-

**-SPLINTER:** Ningún plan puede dar resultado, si se hace con decisión y precaución .Por esa razón te hice líder Leonardo-

**-LEO:** ¿Cuál es esa razón?-

**-SPLINTER:** Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo-

**-LEO:** ¿Y, que pasa si algo no sale bien?-

**-SPLINTER:** Eso es una carga de responsabilidad que debes llevar. Eso fue algo que aprendí en Japón…- **(N/A: bueno, uds ya saben la historia, excepto la pérdida de Miwa)**

**-LEO:** A eso me refiero, tú lo perdiste todo-

**-SPLINTER:** Perdí, mi hogar, a mi esposa, mi honor, mi nombre…pero gane otras cosas, como a ustedes cuatro y a Miwa, si ella no hubiera muerto no se qué haría-

**-LEO:** Entiendo, descuide, nosotros podemos… (No termina porque ve a Raph correteando a Mickey)Ahh-

Entonces se acercan Miwa y Tasha.

**-MIWA:** Papá, ¿Tasha puede acompañarnos?-

**-SPLINTER:** Hija mía, es algo muy arriesgado para una niña. Sera mejor que se quede aquí, hasta que rescaten a su familia. No te preocupes Miwa, yo la cuidare-

**-TASHA:** ¿No sería mejor que yo lo cuide? (dice divertida)-

**-SPLINTER:** Eso me halaga mucho, pequeña. Vayan con cuidado hijos míos (hace una venia, Leo y Miwa lo imitan)-

* * *

__De regreso con ABRIL y KIRBY__

**-ABRIL:** ¡OIGAN, NO PUEDEN DEJARNOS ENCERRADOS AQUÍ!-

**-KIRBY:** No hay nada que hacer Abril-

**-ABRIL:** Pues, no nos podemos quedar aquí sin hacer nada-

**-KIRBY:** ¿Y qué haremos?-

Abril pensó en un plan de que le estaba doliendo el estomago, tal vez así podrían escapar, la pelirroja se lanzo y trato de derribar al kraang. No funciono, todo fue en vano.

**-ABRIL:** Creo que…nos vamos a quedar aquí-

**{Afuera del edificio} **(donde están Abril y Kirby)

Snake estaba con un arma en sus manos y lo estaban acompañando algunos kraang, vestidos como los hombres de negro, también con armas en las manos, esperando a las llamadas tortugas.

**-SNAKE:** Ya casi llegan-

**-Kraang 1:** Kraang informa a kraang que los que vendrán a este lugar estarán en este lugar-

**-Kraang 2: **Voy a preguntar a kraang sobre ese conocimiento ¿Tienes conocimiento sobre las criaturas que van a venir a este lugar que informa Kraang?-

**-SNAKE:** ¡SON TORTUGAS! ¡TORTUGAS Y UNA CHICA HUMANA TONTA!-

Snake se voltea y al momento de ver la furgoneta comienza a disparar, los kraang hacen lo mismo. El camión se estrella contra la pared y explota. Luego, un poco de mutageno sale disparada y le da a Snake, transformándolo.

Dos kraang se asomaron al vehículo y no había nadie.

**-Kraang 1:** Los que iban en este lugar no se encuentran en este lugar-

**-Kraang 2:** ¿Dónde está el llamado lugar donde están las llamadas tortugas?-

**Narra: MIWA**

Los cinco estábamos trepando un muro, gracias a un invento de Donie.

**-MICKEY:** Qué bueno que la camioneta llego para distraerlos-

**-Todos (menos MICKEY):** Aaahh-

**-LEO:** Ese era el plan, Raph y yo sabíamos que Snake estaba escondido y le hicimos creer que íbamos en la camioneta-

**-MICKEY:** Pero…no vamos en la camioneta-

Ante eso Donie y yo nos dimos un golpe en la cabeza, eso dolió ya que el objeto que nos permitía escalar estaba hecho de metal.

**-LEO:** ¡Sigue trepando!-

**-MICKEY:** ¡Lo hare!-

Raph y Leo saltaron del techo y aniquilaron a dos de esos Kraang y, enseguida saltamos Donie, Mickey y yo, luego nos fuimos caminando con nuestras armas en las manos. Mi hermano genio ya iba a empezar una pelea con mi hermano rudo.

**-LEO:** ¡Que parte de "guarida del enemigo" no han captado!-

Seguíamos caminando silenciosamente y algo nos llamo la atención.

**-DONIE:** Wow, robots alienígenas-

**-MICKEY:** hamm… ¿Dónde habré oído eso? ¡A si! ¡LLEVO HORAS DICIENDOLO!-

El grito de Mickey fue tan ruidoso, que esos robots se voltearon y comenzaron a disparar, los esquivábamos y los golpeábamos con nuestras armas, me sentí algo mal de no haberle creído a Mickey, pero es… ¡Mickey! y, algo que lo caracteriza y lo diferencia del resto de nosotros es. Su gran imaginación. Tal vez por eso, no le creímos, pensamos que había sido, producto de su imaginación.

En fin, seguíamos a esos robots, pero Donie había dicho algo sobre unas "sendas de electricidad" y que eran importantes. Donie se detuvo y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y vio a la pelirroja con su padre.

**-DONIE: **¡Chicos, los encontré!-

La chica y el señor quedaron sorprendidos, unos robots aparecieron de la nada, Leo le dio la orden a Donie de abrir la puerta a lo que nosotros los derrotábamos.

**-DONIE:** ¡Descuiden! ¡Los sacare de aquí en un segundo!-

**-ABRIL:** Pues, muchas gracias gigantesco…lagarto-

**-DONIE:** Soy tortuga, me llamo Donatello-

**-ABRIL:** Soy Abril-

**-DONIE:** Oh, pero que lin… (Leo lo golpea contra la puerta)-

**-LEO:** Donnie, ¡La chapa!-

**-DONIE:** Oh si, disculpa (intenta abrir la puerta)-

**-ABRIL:** No quisiera alarmarte pero, ¡APURATE! (desesperada)-

**-DONIE:** Oye, no es tan sencillo abrir con estas manos (las muestra)-

**-ABRIL:** Disculpa-

**-RAPH:** (llegando) Pero que torpe, ¡Hazte a un lado!-

Raph intenta abrir golpeándolo con sus sais, cuando por fin se abre, ya era tarde cuatro Kraang se los habían llevado. Mas Kraang aparecieron detrás y los cinco logramos salir, Raph cerró la puerta.

**-RAPHA:** Puerta cerrada (todos lo miramos) ¡¿QUE?!-

**-MIWA:** Estas en verdad retorcido-

**-RAPHA:** Gracias...-

Vimos a los Kraang levándose a Abril y su padre, al ir tras ellos nos encontramos con algo muy peculiar, era ¿Snake? y nos culpo de su transformación. Así que, no lo pensamos ni un segundo y atacamos, mientras Donie iba por Abril y su padre.

**-MICKEY:** No sería bueno si...hubiera mutado en una víbora-

**-RAPH:** No lo sé, tal vez sea porque eres un ¡Tonto!-

**-MICKEY:** Pero Snake significa víbora-

**-RAPH:** ¿Y?-

**-MICKEY:** Creo que no entiendes nada de idiomas ni de ciencia-

**-SNAKE (mutado):** Voy a destruirlos-

**-MIWA:** Te sentirías mejor si te dijera que fue accidental... (lanza una sustancia) Eso...quiere decir que ¡No!-

Seguíamos esquivando los ataques pegajosos de Snake, Mickey lo bautizo como "Snakeweed", ya que Snake es serpiente, o sea, víbora y se convirtió en un alga gigante.

* * *

Donie vio a Abril y a su padre subidos en un helicóptero este ya había despegado, Donie uso su Bo. Para lanzarse y se colgó del helicóptero, el cual se tambaleo un poco, haciendo que Abril se cayera, el cinta morada se lanzo a atraparla (estilo novia) luego de un perfecto aterrizaje. Abril se preocupo ya que el helicóptero se había ido con su padre.

**-ABRIL:** _"Ahora como le voy a explicar lo que paso a Tashita"-_

**Narra: MIWA**

**{Casa de Abril}**

_**{Después de derrotar a Snakeweed}**_

Donie estaba calmando a Abril y le dijo que no se preocupara, ya que los íbamos a rescatar, Abril sonrió causando un leve sonrojo en mi querido hermano genio. Luego nos fuimos, Donie se giro y se despidió de Abril agitando su mano, ella lo imito.

* * *

**{De vuelta a las alcantarillas}**

__LEO y SPLINTER__

**-SPLINTER: **Me siento orgulloso de ti, Leonardo-

**-LEO: **Gracias, y... ya sé porque me elegiste para que fuera líder-

**-SPLINTER: **¡A si! ¿Por qué?-

**-LEO:** Porque detectaste el posible guerrero que hay en mí y que estoy dispuesto en dirigir a mis hermanos a ser los héroes que estamos destinados a ser-

**-SPLINTER:** No… (Leo se confunde y le pregunta)Fue porque… lo pediste-

**-LEO:** ¿Es todo?-

**-SPLINTER: **Si y, un líder es alguien que lleva en si una carga muy pesada de responsabilidad-

**-LEO: **Así que ¿pudiste haber elegido a cualquiera de nosotros? (Splinter asiente) ¡¿HASTA MICKEY?!-

**-SPLINTER: **Jeje no, seria… un error-

Luego de una charla padre e hijo, los dos fueron a ver la TV, y en las noticias salió la imagen de una shuriken con el símbolo del Clan Hamato(una flor).

* * *

**{Japón}**

Un hombre cubierto con una máscara y con filos en sus armaduras estaba viendo la misma noticia, sabía que su viejo amigo se encontraba en Nueva York y no dudaba en ir a visitarlo, para terminar lo que había iniciado.

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden los reviews.**

Aviso:** Si bien leyeron esto, se dieron cuenta de varias cosas:**

1º** El Oc que incluí. Natasha O'Neil, la puse por dos razones. Ella hizo su debut en **_"Amor imposible"__**, **_**la otra historia que tengo como **_Luisa Tatis__**. Y segundo ella será quien cuente esta historia junto con Miwa.**_

2º** ¿Miwa está con las tortugas?-si la verdad en este fic, ella sobrevivió al incendio y fue salvada por su padre Yoshi.**

3º **Esta historia en realidad ****tendra ciertos detalles de OTRAS ADAPTACIONES **(como algunos personajes de la serie 2003 asi como sus capitulos)** y pues esta mejorada, incluyendo varias escenas y diálogos de las serie** (20012 y 2003).** Es por eso que cada Chapter estará en orden relacionado a los capítulos del seriado.**

**Cada capítulo estará así: **XxXxXx (titulo del chapter) mas "_XyXy_"( uno o dos capítulos de la serie de Nick o del 2003)

_***No se pierdan el siguiente chapter titulado: **_No confíes en tu Comportamiento _"Una tortuga con temperamento difícil"*__  
_

**¡Eso es todo!**

**L-F**


End file.
